farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:OCFVDcrewsupporter/archive 2/archive 2
Horse Parentals Dam and Sire :) Clintang84 |Talk 06:00, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Excessive test edits Just a reminder, please use the Preview button before you publish your pages. If you are making a lot of changes to a very large article, and want to save your progress, you can also use a sandbox. --Vandraedha 12:17, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Featured User Nomination Oh, yeah, I just want to remind you that well, when you vote for a Featured User, the score should only be +1 for your vote, and not +10. haha =)) don't worry. I'll fix it for you. Just wanted to give ya a reminder. Ayopip | Talk 06:25, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Graphic Talk Page Message Gee, thanks for appreciating my works. Grateful for that. Hey, can I ask you a favor? Any thoughts on this experiment I'm planning: User:Ayopip/Sandbox#Slider haha. Thanks! Ayopip | Talk 13:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: Well, sliders, since of their size, are more preferable on the home page only. Haha, thanks for the support. I'll see what I can do this weekend, since we still have school for the week =)) It's time to raise this wiki up a notch. Haha. Ayopip | Talk 10:07, September 5, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE 2: You no like Facebook? haha =)) Tried to do one with Facebook's interface, anyway, added paintbrush now. :P So, do you like Facebook with Paintbrushes better? xD Oh yeah, thanks for the constructive criticism! Also, HTML is way tough for me. haha. Ayopip | Talk 09:35, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Mastery Lines You are putting in the correct info as far as I can see | Mastery Sign = Mastery Sign It will always show as 60px until someone uploads the new image :) Clintang84 |Talk 22:35, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I've edited Clintang84's comment for technical purposes (to prevent it from mistaking the "magic word" for a template that doesn't exist). However, the essence of what he said is still true. --Vandraedha 00:05, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Neo Haha, just saw that you have Neopets images on your user page. Used to play that back then. Haha. =)) Ayopip | Talk 09:23, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Response to Neo images Sorry to disappoint you there Ayopip, I never played the game, but I adopted those gifs just to personalise my page just a little, I just hope that was all ok! I am truly a FarmVille Addictive, a far cry from pin ball machines and Donkey Kong or even Space Invaders LoL Remember I am from Old School.... OCFVDcrewsupporter 09:33, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Deleted Spam Saw your posts ... Thanks for making me aware of that spammer, all sorted :) Clintang84 |Talk 12:58, September 6, 2011 (UTC) No worries ... it was getting annoying, thanks for sorting that out! I gotta catch some sleep now, to be continued..... LoL OCFVDcrewsupporter 13:05, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on 70k edits and on entering into Top 10! Greenny 13:12, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Admin Puss Cat ... This is a tough one Rose ... And was thinking this when trying to locate the new image :P I think they need a separate page as they are same, same but different :P Clintang84 |Talk 04:07, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm inclined to agree with Clint. If you can put both animals on the farm, and they have different names, but the same image, then they need two pages. Check carefully though, some servers may take slightly longer than others to recognize an update, so the cat on your friends farm may now (or soon) be renamed. The updating is often especially slow on farms that haven't been played recently. --Vandraedha 13:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Puss Cat cont. Agreed, especially since both on two seperate farms keep there names seperate and are both harvestable. TY OCFVDcrewsupporter 04:10, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Maltese/Blue Tiger HAHA this one has me stumped, NO idea about this sorry ... Cannot locate Maltese Tiger so maybe it's now Baby Blue but cannot confirm Clintang84 |Talk 06:36, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Baby Blue Tiger was the name of the speculation page for the unreleased Maltese Tiger. The linked image was released under the name Maltese Tiger. Sometimes the database has strange names for unreleased items. Confusion frequently happens when speculation page items are released as part of mystery games. --Vandraedha 13:40, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Stubs Hi Rose, There are WAY too many articles that you are editing that are still stubs. If they have information, they are no longer stubs regardless of whether or not they are missing: images, mastery or mastery signs. It just creates more work for others, please remove stubs! Clintang84 |Talk 07:25, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Stubs Removals No worries, only happy to do so. My understanding was that (previously by Vandraedha) :" The minimum for articles here is a (mostly) completed infobox, at least one line of description, and usually a navbar." So not a worry, I am only to happy and willing to go over the animals that have been marked stubs, and remove the stub. TY OCFVDcrewsupporter 07:49, September 9, 2011 (UTC) That is similar to what I mentioned, most of the articles that I have seen with stubs are almost complete. You can refer to this site as well: http://wiki.farmvillefeed.com/index.php/Main_Page Clintang84 |Talk 08:59, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Like I said, if it's got more than one line & a couple pictures, it may not be complete, but it's not a stub anymore. In regards to the website Clintang84 mentioned... be very, very careful. While it is a good source of information, they are also a wiki (just like us). It's a great source for images. Most of the data about things such as how long it takes to harvest, how much an item sells for, etc is usually correct. However, there are some areas where the information is frequently incorrect (mainly the names of pages for animals and mystery game items, although that has been improving since Zynga released Animal Mastery). Just use caution, and investigate any items that you're not sure about. --Vandraedha 13:53, September 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Uploading Error ??? Hi Rose, That error that you are referring to means that the file you are uploading previously existed BUT was deleted Now that you are uploading again, Wiki automatically gives that message Select ignore warning and upload anyway, you should be right Hope that helps :) Clintang84 |Talk 09:27, September 18, 2011 (UTC) 2 types of Tuscan Cows Hey Rose, As far as I am aware, there is just one Tuscan Cow breed There are double ups everywhere with breeding now :P Clintang84 |Talk 03:45, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Templates for Breeds / Foals I've made a reply to your comment on my talk page. Please visit it to see more. --Vandraedha 13:23, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Why Wouldn't I? Yeah, lol. Why wouldn't I? ;) Supported all three. You deserve it :D Ayopip | Talk 06:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Oops! Event info on wrong page. You added a bunch of animals to the page for the Lighthouse Cove item. They should have gone on the page Lighthouse Cove Event. I know, it's confusing... I wish Zynga would stop naming things with the exact same name as existing items. --Vandraedha 16:34, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Lighthouse Cove Event animals Yes, if there is a navbar for the event, these animals should be in it. It should be Maine Coon or Maine Coon Cat (Maine is the state in the USA where the breed originates). If it's not spelled Maine, be prepared to have the name change in game. --Vandraedha 17:13, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Milking Shorthorn Calf Hi Rose, It's not an error, someone uploaded a MASSIVE image of the calf ... File:Milking_Shorthorn_Calf-icon.png ... So whoever uploaded the file, they have caused the problem. I will see if I can locate a correct image ... Can't find it :( ... Can only find the adopt image, we will need to wait for a released image Arghh, that page is a mess too :( I don't know where you copied the information to make the Milking Shorthorn Calf page but can you please make it look like the Green Calf page and other early calf pages Clintang84 |Talk 13:12, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Review Gahhh!!! Someone has gone onto EVERY calf page and added the Adopt Image to the bottom of the pages ... That image is supposed to be on the Parent Cow page ... Gahh, more work :( Other than that, looking good :) Clintang84 |Talk 14:20, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Image Rename The file should be renamed not another one added as it creates more work Lucky I am up watching Lion King to reply :P Clintang84 |Talk 17:23, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Bovine11 calf ... No file by this name exists, but you can upload it Clintang84 |Talk 13:57, September 30, 2011 (UTC) NOTE TO SELF Image Files can be renamed rather than reloaded, makes Kimba happy! :) OCFVDcrewsupporter 17:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC)